Starting with the basic scientific research and testing of my keen observation, utilizing a simple diamond steel mesh screen, I noticed the effect it had on improving horsepower and fuel economy. I then experimented with various blade types and had favorable results.
Examining the Patent files with-in the Public Search Room, I notice many devices all doing one basic function that none of them alone seemed to perform at the greatest possible degree. The effect that has been missing throughout all previously patented materials was the that of developing the vacuum great enough to attack and weaken the molecular bonding of the fuel to be vaporized, before performing the various tasks of heating, beating and magnetizing. The Hurricane Effect came about by my observation of the real effects of a true hurricane. I simply put two and two together, and thus; the Hurricane Effect.